


Prologue

by OktaviaMiki



Series: The Life Robotic [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Death, Childhood Friends, Implied animal abuse, M/M, Male Friendship, Sick Character, Sick Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OktaviaMiki/pseuds/OktaviaMiki
Summary: A look back at Bucky's relationship with the human Steven when they were children. Their ending was tragic, but Bucky wouldn't give it up for the world.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no update, I know. Here's something I've been knocking around for a while. Free time has been scarce lately, and I wanted to post something to show I haven't given up on this series. 
> 
> A huge thanks to any who were interested in a continuation of this AU! More is coming, as well as a look at Tony's past with creating Persocom!Pepper.

Bucky was eight when they met.

He was allowed to walk home from school by himself, a privilege he took with pride. Three streets from his apartment, he heard a metallic clang coming from an alleyway. It was followed by several angry voices. Curious but cautious, Bucky peeked at the scene from a building corner.

Two older boys, maybe nine or ten, were kicking and pulling at the lid of a trashcan on the ground.

“C’mon, Grant! Give ’em up already!”

“Jesus, don’t you know when to quit?”

Upon leaning out further from the building, Bucky could see that behind the upturned trash lid was the hunched form of another boy he assumed was Grant. He was holding the lid handle like a shield. “Get lost! I won’t let you hurt him!”

“He’s a stray, that means he’s our property!”

“We can hit him if we want to!”

“No, you can’t!” Grant held the trash lid up higher. “You don’t get to justify beating up someone!”

“That’s right!” Bucky showed himself to the group. “Back off him!” He glared, his fingers curling at his sides.

The bigger of the bullies smirked. “Or what?” He came over to Bucky, his steps leisurely, his hands in his pockets. He was a good six inches taller. “What’re you gonna do, brat?”

“This.” Bucky socked him square in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards and almost to the ground. The bully coughed as he doubled over and held his middle.

“Rich! What the hell?” The other bully jumped to check on his friend, his fists raised and ready to fight.

Bucky smiled. “I’ll happily show you more, if you’d like.”

“You little sonova—”

“Shut up.” Rich had stopped coughing. “Let’s get out of here. They’re not worth the energy.”

He straightened up, and narrowed his gaze at the boy on the ground. “We’ll be back for you, Grant. Don’t you worry.” He made a point to knock Bucky’s shoulder before passing him, and his friend followed suit as he tagged behind.

As they walked out of sight, Bucky turned his attention to the remaining boy. He knelt to meet Grant on the ground, and held out his hand. “Are you okay?”

Grant had lowered the trash lid, revealing himself. His hair was dirty blond, his face was pale and thin. His age was hard to tell, given how skinny and frail he seemed in his baggy t-shirt and shorts. He frowned, his brows creased, as he looked into his lap. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Bucky scowled, and brought his hand back. “You’re welcome, anyway.” He noticed that Grant was holding something behind the trash lid. “What’ve you got there?”

Grant hesitated for a beat, then put the trash lid aside. In his arms was a puppy, a yellow lab mix, huddled close to his chest. “Those jerks were kicking him around,” he said. “Couldn’t stand for it.”

“Can I pet him?” Bucky asked.

Grant’s frown faded. He shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Bucky scratched behind the puppy’s ears, and grinned when he received a satisfied woof. “Aw, you’re a good pup, aren’t you?”

The puppy barked in response, and both boys found themselves laughing.  

Grant sighed, still not meeting Bucky’s eyes. “Thank you for earlier.”

“No problem. You looked like you needed a hand,” Bucky said. Almost hidden by a fringe of blond bangs, he observed that Grant’s right eye was healing from a nasty bruise. “Do you get into these scrapes often?”

“It’s not like I go looking for fights. I just hate bullies.” Grant petted the puppy’s back. “Especially when they pick on someone smaller.”

Bucky smirked. “You’re pretty small yourself.”

“Doesn’t matter if they beat me up, as long as it isn’t someone else.”

Bucky didn’t know how to respond to that, and continued to pet the puppy. Another glance at Grant’s face brought an odd feeling of recognition. Had Bucky seen him before? “Hey, do you go to P.S. 117?”

“Yeah, I do.” Grant nodded. “At least, I’m supposed to. Was out most of last quarter.”

“Were you sick? You’re not contagious, are you?” Bucky leaned back with a chuckle.

Grant glared at the ground. “No. Heart stuff. Lung stuff. I should go.” He started to stand up.

“Wait!” Bucky seized him by the arm. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to offend.”

“There’s an animal shelter by my place. I’ll drop the puppy off there,” Grant said. He shook Bucky off, and began to leave the alley.

Bucky quickly caught up to him, moving in front of his tracks. “I’ll come with you.”

“You can stop this now, y’know. Pretending to care.”

“‘Pretending’?”

“You’re Barnes, right? You’re on the boxing team, really popular. You can stop with the pity.” Grant’s words came out sharp and bitter. He had been wanting to say this from the start. “I am how I am, but I don’t want people looking down on me.”

Bucky blinked at the finished tirade. “You don’t need my pity. You don’t deserve it.” He smiled, and offered his hand again. “You can call me ‘Bucky’. All my friends do. C’mon, let’s go find that shelter.”

Grant stared at Bucky’s hand. It was his turn to be speechless.

For the first time, he looked at Bucky directly, and grinned. He adjusted the puppy to one arm and shook hands. “I’m Steven.”


End file.
